


Miraculous Hellsing 3: Ladybug of Miracles

by DeadmanDairyland



Series: Miraculous Hellsing [3]
Category: Hellsing, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Ladybug PV, but nothing explicit or gory is mentioned, destructive powers meet human flesh, this one's actually kinda serious, which is kinda funny considering how gory Hellsing is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland
Summary: Ladybug finds herself in a cataclysmic pickle and begins to hear voices.





	Miraculous Hellsing 3: Ladybug of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with more of this mess!
> 
> Except this time I might have taken the subject matter a little too seriously...
> 
> But before we get to the drabble--and yes, it's very short--I should point out that the link to the background music has a pretty big spoiler for Hellsing Ultimate. So... yeah, keep that in mind if you click on it. And also be glad I didn't link to the scene that this is based on. ...Please don't look up Hellsing, kids.

The pain she was feeling was indescribable.

And yet somehow feeling the effects of Cataclysm on her own flesh wasn't what hurt the most. It was the fact that she would fall to someone so dear to her heart. The cold eyes of Chat Blanc--no longer the friend she used to know, no longer the hero she respected--bore into her soul as she began to fade away.

Curse that Papillon. This was all his fault. The city of Paris was in ruin around her. Homes and landmarks had crumbled to dust. The sky was red in smoke and fire. And in front of her stood her best friend and the love of her life, and he was killing her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Her life flashed before her eyes. She saw herself fighting akuma after akuma with her trusted partner by her side, before everything all went to hell.

She heard herself speak as **[dramatic music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN1v5fAddHo)**  played in the background.

"Fight! Fight for the people of Paris! You can't just stand around as this mad man does what he wants! Papillon won't show you any mercy! Would you give in to the demands of this man? You'd be asking to be his puppet! Believe in what is right! Stand on your own two feet, and you will save them! You will save all of Paris! And when the curtain falls and Papillon is brought to justice, Paris--no, the _world_ \--no, _he_  will know that you are miraculous!"

How naive she was. How excited she must have been to have believed in herself so much. And now look at her. Cold, alone, and dying.

She heard her own voice again. This time, the voice was far more somber.

"Tell me, Marinette. Did your wishes ever come true? Where is your Paris? Where is your Kitty? What's the matter? Answer me, Ladybug! _Miraculous_ Ladybug! _What_ miracles? _Where are these miracles?_ So many people dead... under your watch. Both friends and enemies alike. You swore to protect them! You swore to protect your city! But you couldn't even protect _him,_ and you can't even protect yourself."

"Pathetic," she heard the smug voice of Papillon say in her head. "Truly a disgrace 'til the bitter end, Ladybug."

And with that, everything went white.

But somehow, somewhere in the void of nothingness, a voice spoke to her. A familiar voice. A beautiful voice.

_His_ voice.

"But that doesn't mean we just give up, does it, M'Lady?"

Chat Noir.

...No. _Adrien._

He was still in there somewhere. And he would remain there if she fell now.

She had to keep fighting.

For him.

For everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I took it too seriously.
> 
> Is it cheating if I made Marinette take up Alucard's role and Adrien take up Anderson's role in this one, if they were Seras and Integra respectively in the last one? I mean... as long as Gabriel is the Major, that's what's important, right?
> 
> And please, for the love of God, don't look up the original scene if you are a child! Not even the TV broadcast version!
> 
> (And if you decide to anyway, don't say I didn't warn you.)


End file.
